The Books of Heart
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Zelda loves writing books, especially her new one. What happens when a dark mercenary with a kind heart collide with a princess who loves to write and an evil prince who wants her back? Read this story to find out! IkeXZelda couple! FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. A New Book

The Books of Heart

* * *

Welcome to another story of mine. As you can see these chapters are kinda short. And thank you to Clear Blue, now these chapters are updated and now I think a bit better. Please read this story and enjoy. If there any mistakes, please don't hesitate to ask me! Thank for reading!

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, ONLY to Nintendo because they are AWESOME!

* * *

Chapter One: A New Book

_"The first time I laid eyes on him, he was like a beautiful creature. He was tall, handsome, and sweet. He was so helpful and generous around the neighborhood. I wanted to talk to him badly. Everyday when I saw him, my heart would beat faster and faster and all he did was smile at me and wave hello. His smile just melted my heart in water like a glacier melting into beautiful cold water. Oh how I wanted to meet him, but I was too nervous, but-" _The brunette princess read in her mind.

Something came to her sight. She saw an arrow on the ground and picked it up.

"Oh Zelda, thank goodness you're right here. Pit is yelling at me for using these arrows," said Link.

"It's no problem," she replied.

"Oh? Are you writing another book? What's it about this time?"

"Yes. It's about a girl who nervous of meeting boys. Right now, she keeps looking at him and wants to meet him, but I don't she can do it,"

"That's good. Everybody's been waiting for another one of your books, they love it. Let's see how many you wrote, there's The Hearts of Passion, The Burning Heart, Healing Heart, and your famous one, Heartache of a Broken Love," said Link.

"Yes, that one is a true book,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that Marth broke up with you. He was being stupid because he couldn't make up his mind about you and Peach. It's a good thing Peach said no,"

"Yes I guess so. So anyways, how are you and Pit doing? There were rumors going around you might have a little crush on him," said the Hyrulian Princess.

Link blushed a bit.

"WH-What?! Who told you that?!"

"No one, it was your reaction. Link, I'm pretty sure Pit likes you too, look how happy you make him everyday. Oh and you're blushing,"

She smiled.

"Zelda, be quiet. I don't know,"

"Oh look, here he comes now,"

Pit came down and landed next to Link.

"Link, you're so slow. Can you hurry up and get it?" Pit said impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Yeah I know Pit. I was just talking to Zelda," the Hylian Hero said.

"Zelda? Zelda! I'm glad to see you!" Pit exclaimed.

He noticed a notebook that she was holding.

"Oh? Writing a new book?" Pit questioned.

"Yes, I'm hoping it will be good," she answered.

"Of course it will be! Once everybody read Heartache of a Broken Love, everybody was so mad at Marth,"

He remembered what happened when everybody read that book.

"Yes, I know. I was hoping that everything would be okay. I wanted it to be normal once he broke up with me,"

"Well look at you now, you wrote four books already! You should be a writer Zelda, to improve your writing and to share everybody what you wrote," said the angel of light.

"I don't know,"

"Well anyways we'll leave you alone to write your book. Come on Pit, or else I'm gonna use your arrows again!" Link said then ran off.

"Link! You better not!"

Pit ran after him. Zelda smiled at them and looked at what she wrote. She was about to write, she saw a shadow in front of her.


	2. Thinking about Love

Chapter Two: Thinking about love

She looked up and saw who it was.

"Oh hello Ike," she greeted kindly.

"Zelda, hello. Have you seen my cape? It's missing as always," said Ike.

"Yes, Yoshi, Kirby and Ness were playing with it,"

"Oh great, now I have to wash it again,"

"They are only young. I'm pretty sure if you tell them nicely, they will leave your cape alone,"

"I guess."

He looked at her hand.

"Writing another book?" He asked.

"Oh, yes I am,"

Ike sat down next to her.

"So what's it about?"

"About a girl… who's really nervous about meeting a new boy who moved in her neighborhood. She's thinking about meeting him, but she doesn't know how to go to him," she explained.

"Is the character the same one in Heartache of a Broken Love?"

"Yes, I wanted her to have a happy ending since I gave her a sad and heartbroken one in Heartache of a Broken Love. I was hoping she would end up with the boy in the book,"

"Well you should keep writing, so that you won't forget what you want in there,"

"I know, when I'm done writing it, can you read it?"

"Sure, I love reading your books,"

"Really? Why?"

"Well, your books have a bit of sadness in there and happiness. I like the style, everything seems to be perfect until something bad happens and then it gets really sad and then you make up something and you make her happy. It's amazing. I like the first-person view also. They way you portray it and how you explain it is awesome,"

He smiled at her.

"Thank you,"

She smiled at him.

"Ike! We have your cape!" Ness shouted.

Ike looked up and saw his cape. They were waving it like a flag. They laughed.

"You little-! I'm sorry Zelda, let's talk tomorrow. Come back here!" Ike shouted.

He ran after the boys as they ran of laughing and smiling. They always thought of Ike as a big brother.

"He really does love playing with them. Hmm, what to write next…" she said to herself.

She thought and starting writing some more.

_"But even though I was nervous, I decided to meet him. The next day I went to go and greet him. I brought a basket of sweets for him. I was making sure I was okay, that I shouldn't be so nervous and that I should be calm. When the door opened, I saw three little boys at the door. They looked at me and I looked at them. They were so adorable I wanted to hug them. But instead I said,_

_"Umm, is your brother home?"_

_"Big Brother? Yeah, I'll go get him!"_

_He ran upstairs to go get his older brother. I waited outside._

_"Would you like to come in the house, miss?"_

_I decided to come in and make myself comfortable for now. When I came inside their house, it was huge and beautiful. There were many picture of their mother. I wondered if she was dead. But I didn't want to be rude and ask them, so I sat in the living room and waited patiently. Honestly, I didn't know what to say when he would come down. I was still so nervous, but I made a promise that I would be a calm girl and greet him kindly._

_"Miss, what's that in your hand?" The little boy asked me._

_"Oh I brought a basket of sweets, in case he wanted to eat some, but you can have it," I said to them._

_They took it and put it on the little table._

_"Thank you very much. My big brother will like you," he said._

_All of a sudden, I blushed hard._

_"Big brother loves sweets. I'm sure he will eat these with passion. I wonder where he went._

_He went upstairs too. So it was me and the other brother. He looked older then the other boys. He only smiled at me and I smiled back at him._

_"Miss, how old are you?" The second oldest said to me._

_"Oh I'm only sixteen,"_

_"Big brother is too. Maybe he will like you and go on a date with you,"_

_I blushed again._

_"But, that is if he lets go of his other girlfriend,"_

_"Girlfriend?"_

_"His other girlfriend dumped him. He wanted her back, but she said no. So he is still trying. But I have a really good feeling about you,"_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah, if I were a bit older, I would ask you out on a date. You are really pretty for a young girl like you,"_

_I blushed again. Then I heard voices again._

_"I got your hat Big brother!"_

_I got up and the little boys ran behind my legs. They laughed a little, then he came down the stairs. I was amazed because he looked more attractive up close._

_"Oh hello, I didn't know we had guests in the house," he said._

_I smiled at him._

_"Hi, I'm-"_

Zelda stopped writing her book. She looked and saw she wrote ten pages already. That's more than enough writing than she usually wrote. She decided to go inside the Smash Mansion and rest a bit. She walked in the Mansion and bumped into someone and dropped her notebook.

"Oh I'm sorry," The Princess of Hyrule said.

She picked up her book and looked who she bumped into. Her eyes widened.


	3. Feelings to forget and Develop

Chapter Three: Feelings to forget and develop

"Oh, Zelda," said Marth.

"Marth," she said back.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I should get going,"

Zelda left him alone. He looked at her and saw her head was lowered.

"If I were you, I would give her some space and leave her to think and stay as friends,"

Marth turned around and saw it was Ike.

"Why do you say that Ike? Why should I be only friends with Zelda?" The blue haired Prince questioned.

"Because you broke her heart. Didn't you read Heartache of a Broken Love? She wrote that out of her broken heart and said what the truth was. She is a great writer and fighter in brawl, even when I fight her; I never go easy on her because she tries,"

Marth was silent. When he told Peach he liked her, Peach refused to say anything and told him no. He remembered the day he met Zelda and they were both madly in love, but it changed.

"Heartache of a Broken Love... that story was sad. I can't believe she made that character me and how she described everything with her heart,"

"I know. That's why you can't go back with her," said Ike.

"Why? You're going to ask her out?"

He turned around and looked at Marth, then smiled.

"When the time is right,"

He walked away. Marth looked at him.

_"That's right. I broke up with Zelda because I was being selfish. When I fell in love with Zelda, I was so happy to be with her. But then after a few months, when I saw Peach, my feelings just changed all of a sudden. I thought Peach was beautiful and I wanted to be with her instead of Zelda, so I broke up with Zelda. After I broke up with her, I waited weeks and then confessed, Peach was so shocked and then she just said no and walked away. Now seeing Zelda, she is famous for her books, and I am sad that she feels nothing for me. But that's all going to change; I'm going to ask her back," _Marth thought to himself.

Zelda was in her room and on her bed. She wrote more in her story. She was having a hard time deciding what to do next. Then after a while, she was asleep.

Ike came in her room and saw she was sleeping.

"Oh, she's sleeping. Well a good writer needs their sleep," he said, he was about to leave but then decided to stay in the room.

He sat down on Zelda's bed and looked at her. She was breathing so calmly and slow. He raised his hand and touched Zelda's hair. It was soft and beautiful. That's what everybody said about Zelda, she was so beautiful for a princess. She knows magic, arrows and learning how to become a writer.

Ike smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Zelda, you become more beautiful everyday. When they said when a girl gets their heart broken, they blossom even more, whoever said that… was right. Those days when you cried, I was ready to kick his ass because he did that, but I couldn't because of you. You needed someone and I was there for you," he said to her.

He left her room mysteriously.

Peach saw Ike leave Zelda's room. She saw how Ike had his hand in his pockets and how he whistled. Peach smiled and already thought what would happen.

_"Hmm, I see Ike has taken a liking to Zelda already. This is my new mission! To make Ike and Zelda fall for each other! I have a good feeling for the both of them, I hope they will work out and be happy. Watch out Zelda, you're going to have a new boyfriend," _Peach thought to herself.

She giggled and got Link and Pit into the whole thing. She told went to them and asked them for their help. They agreed and Peach told them what happened. She told them she planned out everything what would happen and how it will affect.

And with that, the next day was the day everything would change Zelda's life.


	4. Mystery Feelings

Chapter Four: Mystery feelings

Zelda got up and went to the kitchen for water. She noticed a letter for her and a red rose. She picked up the letter and read it.

"Good morning sleepy head. I was hoping to see you but I didn't want to ruin the surprise I got for you. As you can see, I got you a red rose because I really, really like you and I hope you will like me too, good luck on your book, I look forward to read it," Zelda said, reading the letter.

Her heart beated a bit and she held onto the letter.

"Mysterious Man, I want to find you, so I can meet you,"

Peach saw Zelda holding the letter.

"Okay, right now Zelda is right there, Pit you go tell Zelda that Ike needs her," Peach explained to Pit.

"Okay, Zelda never turns me down, because I'm the Angel of Light," Pit said proudly.

"Just shut up Pit and go already," Link said annoyed.

Pit walked to Zelda.

"Zelda, good morning!" Pit greeted to her.

"That sounded like he read that from a line in a script… a little too unnatural…" Link and Peach thought.

"Oh Pit, good morning. I see you just got up too," Zelda said.

"Yes, anyways I heard Ike was looking for you and it was an emergency. You should go find him and ask him,"

"Okay, thank you for telling me. Oh yes, you should really pay attention to Link more. I think he wants your attention,"

Zelda left.

"Pay attention to Link? I do,"

Peach looked at Link.

"You like Pit?"

He didn't say anything.

"Let's deal with Ike and Zelda, then I'm having a talk with you,"

Zelda walked to Ike's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Then she opened it.

"Ike I heard you-" she trailed off.

She saw Ike changing into a new shirt. They both paused and stood there for a while.

"Umm… are you going to stand there all day Zelda?" Ike questioned.

She closed the door and blushed.

_"Oh my, I didn't know he was changing, maybe that's why he didn't answer. Oh, this gives me a great idea on the next chapter! This is just what I wanted! Hmm… now that I think about it, everybody doesn't know that the male character is actually Ike. They already know the female character is me, but when they find out that the female character like him, then-" _her thoughts trailed off.

Ike opened the door and she fell on his chest. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Oh hello Zelda," Ike greeted.

Zelda got up quickly, trying to hide her blush.

"I heard you needed me and I came,"

"I needed you? Where'd you hear that from?"

"Oh? Pit told me you needed me and that I should ask you,"

"That's weird, I never said that. Well since you're here, why not come in my room,"

Zelda went inside the room. She saw many things she didn't know about Ike. He had so much stuff about his hometown.

"Wow Ike, I didn't know you were into this type of stuff," she said surprised.

"Actually, no one does. No one comes in my room," he said to her.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Many of these things are important to me and I want you to be the only person to know about it, Zelda,"

She only smiled at him.

Peach listened to the door.

"What are they saying Peach! Come on I want to hear too!" Pit said impatiently.

"Shh, hold on, I'm getting something," Peach said to the angel.

Zelda smiled.

"Why are you smiling Zelda?" The dark haired mercenary asked.

"Because, it's so funny how people think you are cold and mean, but really you are a gentle, softhearted man. I think it's cute,"

"Oh, you think so?"

He got up and walked to Zelda and stretched his arm to the wall. Zelda was to the wall and looked into the same eye color she had.

"A man like me should not be called cute Zelda. It makes me feel less manly,"

She giggled. "Ike, you are so funny. Oh, now that I think about it, I'm late for practice with Link and Pit, I'm sorry I must leave," said Zelda.

She walked toward the door. She was about to open it, but Ike's hand went in the door and closed it gently and he gave her an embrace. She blushed.

"I'm always here for you Zelda, come talk to me if you need someone to talk to, okay? Just like last time…" Ike said to her.

Her heart skipped.

"Yes I will. Thank you,"

The doorknob turned.

_"Oh no! We can't let them see us!!" _Link, Pit and Peach thought at the same time.

They ran away before Zelda step foot out in the hallway.

"Weird, it felt like someone was here," said Zelda.

She walked away to find Link and Pit.


	5. Lost Part I

Chapter Five: Lost Part I

"Phew, that was close. I thought Zelda was going to see us," Link panted.

"But now we know that she and Ike are getting closer. Looks like Zelda is starting to like Ike. Perfect! Hmm, it's almost winter now, let's see… Oh I got it!" Peach exclaimed.

"What is it?" Pit questioned.

"I'm going to set up a Winter festival,"

"A Winter Festival?" Both Link and Pit said confused.

"Yes. See, The festival will have food, winter cute clothing, and love. Zelda is my best friend, and her favorite season is winter. If Zelda can finish her book by then it'll be a huge hit and if I time it just right, Ike will be able to confess to her just when the festival is over. By that time, Zelda will be happy with Ike and she will forget about the low-life Marth. What do you say?"

They looked at her very amazed.

"Peach, you are weird, but that may actually work. All right, it's already October. We have two months until December comes around for the first day of snowfall. Let's get to planning," they both said.

They both walked.

Peach giggled.

"Of course, I haven't forgotten about you guys. By the time Zelda is with Ike, you guys will already be together,"

She blushed a bit.

"Oooooooh!! It's soo cute!!!! I can't wait! La la la la la la la la…" Peach singed.

She skipped along the hallway.

"Not if I can help it. I can win her heart back and I know I can," said Marth.

Zelda walked to her room. She was about to go to her book, but it was gone.

"Oh my. My notebook is gone. Where is it?" Zelda said.

She looked around her room and tried looking for it. She told Fox and Falco to help her, they were good finders whenever something was missing. They looked all over the mansion.

Zelda walked along the hallway and bumped into someone. She looked at the person. It was Marth.

"Oh, Marth," said Zelda.

"Hello, Zelda," he greeted.

"Umm, have you seen a dark blue notebook? It has my story and it has a dark blue pen in there too," she explained.

"Why, no Zelda I haven't. Is it missing?" Marth asked.

"Yes, I need to find it, I have to finish it before winter comes,"

His expression changed.

"Oh, well in that case I haven't seen it at all. You know, maybe Ike took it. He wanted to read it and thought if it was bad, he would burn it to pieces. That's his nature, a cold mean person with a nasty personality," Marth explained coldly.

"Ike would never do that; he's the first person to read my book when it's was done. Maybe I left it in the library,"

She was about to leave but then Marth grabbed her hand.

"You know Zelda, I still haven't forgotten about you,"

"Marth… it has been two years since we broke up. I don't think we were meant for each other and I don't think we ever will and because our hearts will never be in the same love, this love can't happen." she said.

She was about to leave, but Marth held his grip.

"Zelda… my heart is the same right now. It still wants your love," he said.

She looked at him.

"Maybe your heart wants my love, but not mine. My heart will never go back to you," she answered to him.

She took her hand away and walked away from him; leaving him alone.

"You were always the stubborn one Zelda. That's what made you beautiful. But how long will it take… for you to find this notebook…"

He smirked and walked away to his room and locked the door.

Zelda ran to the library and saw only Link and Pit in there.

"Link, Pit," Zelda gasped for air.

"Whoa, Zelda, what's wrong?" Pit asked.

"My notebook… it's missing! Oh no,"

"Uh oh," Link and Pit both said.

"I need it. I have to finish it before winter comes in. Everyone knows that winter is the season that I'm the busiest person. You must help me find it or else Ike-" she trailed off.

"Ike? I mean, we'll help you find it! We know you can finish it in time!" Pit said.

They both ran off. They ran to find Peach. She was in the living room with Samus, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Peach, Peach!" They shouted at her.

"Yes? What is it?" She asked then took a sip of her tea.

"Zelda's notebook is gone!"

Peach spit out her tea then stood up.

"WHAT?????" She practically yelled.

"Peach, you know what will happen, everything will be ruined if Zelda doesn't finish it. We need everybody to help, or else, our plans are ruined!" The Angel of light said.

Peach paced back and forth.

Samus sipped her tea. Looking at the boys and Peach.

"Get everybody here, this calls for a Smash Meeting," Peach commanded.

"Okay,"

A few moments later, everybody was here in the huge living room, except for Marth, Ike and Zelda.

"All right everybody, this is an important mission! Zelda has lost her notebook! I repeat Zelda has lost her notebook! I want all of you guys to move your butts and find that notebook! This is very important!" Peach shouted at them.

"Is there a reward?" A brawler asked.

"Yes, I made a huge strawberry cheesecake and if you find it, the whole cheesecake will be yours! Now, MOVE!"

Everybody scrambled. Especially Kirby, mentioning food to him, he will do anything it takes to have that cheesecake.

Zelda was in her room, crying. That notebook was more than special to her, it reminded her of Ike. Nobody knows it but she really liked Ike. His dark blue eyes and hair, his smooth voice and the way his hands touches your face, it was gentle and not rough. It was different how Link would do it.

"Please… help me… King of Hyrule," cried the brunette Princess.


	6. Lost Part II

Chapter Six: Lost Part II

"Damn it, it's just a stupid notebook, we should we find it?" Snake complained.

"Snake, this is one of Zelda's stories. The next book after Heartache of Broken Love. You know this is important to her," Samus said to him.

"Fine,"

Sonic was all over the Mansion searching lightning speed. Even his speed couldn't find the precious notebook.

"This is hard," said Lucas.

"Yeah I know. I wish I could use my magic, but it's no use…" said Ness.

Everybody searched some more.

Zelda was still crying.

"Zelda… don't cry," a voice said.

"Sheik? Is that you?"

"Yes. If it bothers you that much, then transform. I'll help search too while you can rest. I promise to help you find it," Sheik said.

"Yeah, thank you Sheik. Please, let me rest for a bit. When I am ready, I'll tell you, okay?'

"Yes,"

Zelda stood up. She transformed into Sheik. Sheik came out and breathed.

"Ah, feels good to be out here. Well, let's go find that notebook," said the masked girl. (Note: Sheik is a girl! Not a boy!)

She exited out the room and there she saw Ike.

"Oh hello Ike, it's been a while hasn't it?" Sheik said to the dark haired mercenary.

"It has been long. So where are you going?"

"Going? I'm looking for the Notebook,"

"Notebook? You mean the movie, The Notebook?"

"No you dummy, Zelda's notebook. It's missing and Zelda's crying her eyes out. She really wants that notebook back to finish it. You know, it would really make her happy if you searched too, Ike,"

Sheik walked off.

"Zelda's… crying, for her notebook? Better help find it too,"

Marth was in his room, reading the story. Interesting, but boring at the same time. It was so mushy and lovey-dovey. Yet, because this is Zelda's work, he had to read it, because he wanted his beloved prize.

He read,

_"You know, ever since I've been hanging out with you Eliza, I've been really happy. I've actually forgotten of Eva. You always make me laugh, you're always free and hang out with me, you're smart, beautiful and the way you take care of my little brothers, I'm really glad I met you,"_

_"Oh Nite, you're so cool to be with. You always have time for me and I appreciate it. Whenever I need help, you're always there. Like when that time where I got lost you picked me up and said I'll get you home. I blushed so hard my face was a tomato…" I laughed._

_He laughed too._

_"When winter comes, there's something I want to tell you, okay?" Nite said to me._

This was interesting to Marth. If he reads, then he will have an idea how to prevent them from confessing.

_"Oh, really? Why can't you tell me now?"_

_"Because it's not the right time. When winter comes and the snow is falling, then the time is right,"_

_I smiled at him._

_"I'll be waiting,"_

_He walked me back at home, the night was beautiful. Stars were glittering, the black sky, and the moon looked like it was smiling at us._

_He looked at me while I saw the glittering stars._

_"What am I doing? I've forgotten about Eva already, but still… whenever I look at her, she's so beautiful. Her amazing cerulean blue eyes, her chestnut brown hair, and her bright nature, god she's so amazing. I want her… I really do, but it's only been a couple weeks and she has brightened up my life. It's only two months away before I tell her… I really like her. But to make sure she likes me, I must ask my little brothers for help. I must make sure no one, takes her," thought Nite._

_"Nite, are you okay?" I said._

_"Yeah I'm fine,"_

_I arrived at home._

_"Well I'm here. Thanks for walking me home, as always, Nite. I'm glad you're a gentle and kind person,"_

_He smiled at me. I blushed a bit so I quickly turned around._

_"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said._

_I started to turn the knob on the door._

_"Wait; come over for a bit,"_

_I looked at him. I thought about it then decided, "Okay,"_

_I walked with him and went inside his house. The two little brothers ran up to me._

_"Big Sister, Big Sister!" They ran to me and hugged me._

_"Oh, Shiyo and BB. Did you miss me?" _(Note: Shiyo is Yoshi and BB is Kirby and Sennie is Ness).

_"Yes, I did!" They said to me._

_"You are so cute!!"_

_I hugged them so tightly._

_"Shiyo, BB it's time to go to bed now. You have school tomorrow," said Sennie, the second oldest._

_"Aww, but I want to stay with Big Sister!" They whined._

_"Okay, ten more seconds,"_

_They smiled and hugged me._

_Sennie went by Nite._

_"Sen, I need to ask a favor," Nite whispered._

_"What is it?"_

_"… I want you to ask Eliza if she likes me. If she says yes, when winter comes, I'm going to tell her then ask her out,"_

_"Oh? So soon? When you asked out Eva, it took you a year. Starting to like her that badly?"_

_"Yeah. She's different from Eva. She's gentler, kind, and more understanding to me,"_

_"I see. Good luck, I know you and Eliza will make it through. I like her too; she's a lot better with Shiyo and BB. They love her a lot, than Eva. Remember what Eva did?"_

_"Yeah, ever since then Shiyo was terrified of her and would cry all the time everytime he saw her. But with Eliza, she'll be better with them and she loves them too,"_

_Nite smiled. Sennie smiled too._

_"It's been a while since I last you smile. You are happy with her, aren't you?_

_"Yeah,"_

_"I'll do what you asked me. I'll do anything… to keep you guys forever in love. I don't want you to be sad anymore,"_

_He looked away and went to his little brothers._

_"Okay, times up,"_

_"Oh that fast?" Shiyo asked._

_"Yes, time to go to bed now,"_

_"Okay," said BB._

_Shiyo gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed. Nite's eyes opened wildly. That happened the last time…_

_"Good night Big Sister. I love you," he smiled then ran upstairs._

_"Good night Eliza," Sennie said. BB went upstairs with Sennie._

_"He's so cute. I wish I had little brothers,"_

_Nite looked away for a moment. I walked to him._

_"Nite?"_

_I looked at the clock._

_"Oh, is it this time already? I better go home now Nite. Thanks for having me over,"_

_Just when I was about to open the door, Nite put his hand on the door and closed it gently. I turned around and then he hugged me. I stood there, motionless._

_"N-Nite?"_

_"… Please wait for me," said Nite._

_"Of course I will but-"_

_He looked at me and he was about to kiss me. I blushed so quickly and was so nervous. Just when our lips were going to meet, the door hit my head and I fell._

_"Nite, we're home!" Their dad said drunkly._

_"Sorry Nite," Their mother said._

_They both looked at us. I shook my head and saw what was happening. I was on top of Nite. I blushed again._

_"NITE!! I NEVER TAUGHT YOU THAT!!!" Their father yelled._

_I got off quickly and ran back to home._

_"Damn…" thought Nite._

Marth laughed. As expected from Zelda, something big was about to happen then something funnier happens instead.

"Zelda, you are the best," said Marth.

He read some more.

A smasher heard what happened.

"Marth?" Roy questioned.

"I'm sorry Princess Peach, we found nothing," Yoshi said sadly.

"Keep looking Yoshi. We have try and find it as fast as we can,"

He nodded.

_"This is bad. If we don't find Zelda's notebook, then the confession will never work and winter time is the only time! Spring is too late because then Zelda will be gone on her trip back to Hyrule with Link. Oh, why is this so hard…" _thought Peach.

"Hey Peach, I just noticed something," said the angel of light.

"What?"

"Remember when everybody was here?"

"Yes?"

"Well I just realized everybody was here, but Zelda and Ike,"

"And?"

"Ike, Zelda, and Marth,"

Peach eyes opened widely. She knew something was up with him. Ever since that day she rejected him, he wanted to go back with Zelda. Everytime Zelda would say no, but he was very persistent. But there's no way he could've known, unless he was listening to them about the whole plan. He could have the book! And worse he could rip it and burn it that way she'll never finish it!

"Oh no! Marth might have the book!" Peach shouted.

"Marth?"

"We have to hurry! He could burn the book then Zelda will never finish!"

She and Pit ran to Marth's room. She banged on the door.

"Open up Marth! We know you have the book!" Peach yelled.

Marth closed the book and hid it underneath the dresser. No one looks under there because it's very dark and very little to see. He opened the door.

"Why, Peach, hello," he greeted.

"Shut your mouth you scum," (Note: She turns evil and bad-mouth when she's angry.)

"My, such harsh words for a princess,"

"Peach, you are still a princess. Mind your manners," Pit said.

"Yes. WHERE THE HELL IS ZELDA'S NOTEBOOK!!! GIVE IT BACK NOW OR ELSE I'LL GRAB THAT SWORD AND SLICE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" She screamed.

"Umm, that's not what I meant,"

"Zelda's notebook, why I haven't seen it at all. Why would you think I took it, Princess Peach?"

"Because you've been trying to get back with Zelda ever since that day I rejected you. And since Ike likes her, you don't want them to confess to each other so you can go with her. You sick, lying, bastard scumbag," she hissed.

"My, my Peach. You are Zelda's best friend and you'll do anything to protect her, won't you?"

"Of course. Now give it back!"

"I don't have it. I never once touched it,"

"You're lying. At the meeting, the only people who weren't there were Zelda, Ike and you. Zelda was crying, Ike was practicing and you were no where to be seen at all, which means you should have it. There's no way Ike could have it," Peach said.

"Well, how do you know if he doesn't have it?"

"Because I just told him," a female voice said.

Sheik showed herself and came in the room.

"Sheik," Pit said surprised.

"Ike doesn't know about the notebook missing until I just told him,"

"Sheik, you look beautiful as always," said Marth, he walked closer to her.

He was about to touch her face but then she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting hands,"

_"Wow, as expected from Sheik! She's so cool! I remember the last time she got mad at Marth! It was not pretty…" _thought Pit.

"I see you still care for Zelda, Sheik,"

"I still see you still like playing tricks on her. You didn't have to go this far to hurt Zelda, because of you, she's still crying," Sheik said angrily.

"I'm not playing tricks. I'm serious. If she goes back with me, then I'll tell her where it is,"

"So you did take it!" Peach shouted.

"That's the easy way. The hard way is you guys can try to find it and have no luck before winter comes by,"

He smirked.

"I hate you," She said with all of her hatred.

She left the room. Pit followed her. Sheik stayed for a bit.

"So we meet again, Sheik,"


	7. Marth vs Sheik & Zelda

Chapter Seven: Marth vs. Sheik & Zelda

"This isn't funny Marth. Return the book to Zelda," Sheik demanded.

"Why should I? I still love Zelda and I want her back. There's no way I'm giving her to that low-life Ike," Marth said coldly.

"You always did hate him. But this is serious, the more your doing this the more she's breaking. Why can't you see she likes Ike and has given up on you?"

"Because… he doesn't deserve her. He's just a mercenary who works for money. He's a fool to love Zelda; he doesn't even know how to love her. He doesn't know anything about her like I do, I should be the one with her not him!" He shouted at Sheik.

"Tell him… I don't want to. He broke my heart and I'll never forgive him…" Zelda said to Sheik.

"She says she doesn't want to. She'll never forgive you for breaking up with her,"

"Zelda, if you're in there then talk to me in person. Don't use Sheik as your shield,"

"No, I told Zelda I would take her place until she was ready to come out again, don't speak to her,"

"Zelda, don't you understand that I still love you? I know everything about you, Ike doesn't. Everything about him is wrong, I hate him!"

"Marth-"

"Let me speak to him for a bit. If he does anything I'll transform back," Zelda said.

"Okay,"

She transformed. Zelda came out.

"Marth, I can't be with you. All those times we had good times and I was happy to be with you, but when that day you broke my heart, I wrote Heartache of a Broken Love and that was that. Those days are over, I cried and cried. You know, nobody ever comforted me, not even Peach because I was that heartbroken. Those days of tears were painful for me because of you,"

He only looked at Zelda.

"Do you know why I like Ike?"

"Why? Is it because he's more handsome than me? Is it because he's a better fighter than me?"

"No, I like him because he was the one who cheered me up. All those time I cried, he came in my room and comforted me. He didn't kiss me or flirt. All he did was hug me and patted my back and told me that everything was going to be okay, that's why I like him. He was there to tell me that everything's okay and that nothing was my fault. He told me there was a better guy out there for me, I just had to search. He was the one, out of all the smashers, he was the one to tell me the reason that I shouldn't cry anymore and that I should move on," she explained.

"I don't care Zelda. My love is more powerful than his, why can't you take me back?"

He walked closer to her. She moved back.

"Why can't you understand that my feelings are gone for you? I like someone else now, please leave me alone Marth,"

He grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"No, Zelda you are mine!"

"Marth, let go!"

"Zelda, transform now! I'll give him an ass-kicking right now!" Sheik said to her.

"O-okay,"

Marth gripped tighter.

"Ow!" Zelda shrieked.

"I know how you are able to transform. You can't turn into Sheik,"

"Ow, my wrist. Marth, let go of me, it hurts," Zelda pleaded.

"Damn it! Zelda I'm doing the emergency transformation! It's the only way!" Sheik said.

"Okay,"

They waited then; Zelda punched Marth in the stomach. He let go of her and held his stomach.

"All right. Leave Zelda alone. This is your last warning Prince Marth, leave her alone or else I'll really turn into Sheik, you're just lucky I can't use Zelda's body fully. Jeez, you're so selfish, Zelda's not some prize you can win," Zelda said in Sheik's voice.

She left the room.

"Wow Zelda, how do you walk in these? These hurt like hell," said Sheik in Zelda's body.

"It's okay. Just come back and you can transform. I'll rest a bit more," said Zelda.

"Okay,"

Sheik transformed back into her body then transformed outside.

"Hmmm… Marth's really turned different. He's really serious and wants nothing more than your love Zelda. How strange…"

"He's scary now. He's never been so rough on me. This is the first time he's used this tone."

"Well I'm here, no one can hurt you now, okay?" said Sheik.

"Yes, thank you,"

"Man, he's really annoying me now. Before he was okay, now I just want to punch him. He's so selfish," Sheik said to herself.

Sheik walked away from the room and into the living room. She looked everywhere for the notebook.

"Zelda, you're not getting away from me that easily. You will be mine… even with force," Marth hissed.


	8. Trying

Chapter Eight: Trying

"Hmm, it's no where to be seen," The Angel said to Link.

"We still have to find it, I know how much pain Zelda is going through, I've seen it before a long time ago when her parents died…" Link said.

"Damn that Marth, I have a feeling it's in his room, but no one goes in there because he locks it, that damn bastard,"

Marth left his room and went outside. He looked around and saw Roy.

"Roy," he said to his friend.

"Oh Marth, what's up?"

"She's trying so hard to avoid me, but I'm not letting that happen. This way when winter time comes around, she won't be so happy. I'd rather let her cry her eyes out than be with that bastard…"

"Who? Ike?"

Marth grabbed Roy and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't ever say his name around me. He's just a bastard who wants money. There's no love in his heart. He's only a mercenary; mercenaries aren't the ones to be around beautiful girls like Zelda. He's not qualified to be with her, I won't allow it,"

Marth let go of Roy and walked away.

_"Marth, what happened to you? You've been so…" _Roy thought.

"He really hates me huh," Ike said and helped up Roy.

"I didn't know he was going to be like that. All he thinks about is Zelda and wants to be with her. Lately all this stuff about Zelda has become a huge thing in the mansion. Her notebook went missing and now everybody's helping out. And now, she's trying so hard for the winter…"

"Winter?"

"Uhhhh no! Not winter, ha-ha! A-Anyways, let's go inside and find that notebook!" Roy said nervously.

"Winter time huh, that's soon…" he looked up in the sky and saw the clouds moving by slowly.

Sheik was in the dining room with Peach, drinking tea.

"Oh Sheik… sometimes the people I want to go away would just go poof…" she said to her then exhaled.

"That Marth is a pain in the neck. Seriously I feel like I'm going to throw him off the roof…"

Then Lucario came in the room and saw the two girls. He went next to them.

"Princess Peach and Sheik, I've found the notebook," he said.

They both got up.

"Are you serious?! Show me now!" Peach shouted.

All three of them went to the door.

"Marth's room? Well I know it's in there, but I don't know where," said the toadstool princess.

Lucario closed his eyes and used the power of the aura to look through the room. He saw something under the dresser and then reopened his eyes.

"It's under the dresser, but it's too small even for hands to fit through," he said.

"…Pichu," Sheik said.

They turned to her.

"Pichu is the smallest character here. We should find him and ask him to help us; he's small enough to at least put his tail through."

"Great idea Sheik! I'll go and find him,"

Peach left. Lucario and Sheik stayed for a bit.

"Hmm, there has to be a way to open this door," Sheik said.

"Why don't you try using your needles as a pick? Maybe that can work,"

Sheik got out a needle and worked her way through the stubborn door.

"Come on you stupid door…"

CLICK!

"Okay, we're in!" They both walked in.

"Boy look at all of this stuff Marth has…" Sheik said.

She walked around his room. Lucario looked around.

"You know Zelda, you should end this feud between you and Marth. Everybody in the mansion is so worried about you, no one sleeps. That's not a bad thing, but because everybody is so worried, it's driving everybody crazy," Lucario said.

"Since when did you care Lucario?" The masked girl asked.

"I don't. It's just the air around the mansion is so tense. Every time I meditate, the aura around here is too tense and when the book disappeared, I had to stop meditating because of that. Everything has been stressful lately, I can't concentrate,"

"That's true; I can't even focus straight…"

"I FOUND HIM!!!!" Peach yelled.


	9. Found At Last

Chapter Nine: Found at last

"Okay Pichu, the Notebook is under the dresser. Use your tail and try to grab it," Peach explained.

"Anything for Princess Zelda!" He said.

He turned around and used his tail. Lucario closed his eyes and used the aura to guide Pichu.

"A little to the left. Now go up more… okay a bit to the right and…"

"I got it!"

He took it out. The dark blue notebook with the matching pen was there. Pichu smiled and gave it to Sheik.

"Thank you Pichu, you've been a great help to us all," Sheik said.

"No, not really. Tell Princess Zelda that I support her and that I'll never forget what she has done for me,"

He smiled and ran away.

"Zelda, what did you do?" She asked within herself.

"When Master Hand had to make more room for newcomers, the old Melee players who didn't make it had to go. So I took Pichu in because he has no where else to go,"

"That's just like you Princess Zelda." Sheik said.

"Anyways, you found your book Zelda! Now you can write again!"

"Yes, if you don't mind Sheik…"

"No problem Zelda. I'll always be here for you,"

She transformed back.

Zelda smiled.

"Zelda, hurry and finish your book soon, okay? I'm so excited to read it! Please?" Peach said.

"Of course Peach. You guys helped me so much; I don't know how to thank you,"

"Just finish your book Zelda," Peach smiled.

"I will. Lucario, thank you also, you were the one who found my book,"

"Princess Zelda, all I wanted was peace and quiet. So please, do not lose it again. If you don't mind, I will go and practice my fighting skills,"

He turned away and walked to his training area.

"That Lucario, he's so rude," Peach pouted.

"No, he only cared because of practice. Peach, on the first day of snow, my book will be published. Do you remember when that day was?"

Peach thought for a moment. The first day of snow?

"No way… you're not gonna actually do it are you?"

"Yes, only because I'm ready. Will you promise to help me?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, because I know by then you will be ready,"

_"Zelda, you don't know that I will be throwing a Winter Festival for you. I will help with anything for you to end up with Ike. You don't know how long he wants you to be with him, that look in his eyes, Zelda…" _Peach thought.

They both walked away.

"Good job Zelda, you found your book," Ike said.

He walked away.

"Okay, time to write more," Zelda said.

She went back to her room.

"Okay…"


	10. Almost

Chapter Ten: Almost

Months passed by and it was already November. Only one more month to go until the big day in December.

"I'm almost done. Only thirty-five pages to go I'll be done by then," Zelda said.

"Oh Zelda!" Peach said excitedly.

She came in and smiled really big.

"Peach, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. You've been working hard ever since October, how about a break?

"Sure, why not? Perhaps some tea and cookies will help,"

"Okay, meet me downstairs in the kitchen," Peach said.

"Okay,"

Peach ran off. She bumped into Ike.

"Oops, sorry Ike,"

"It's okay,"

_"Oh it's Ike! Yes perfect timing for my plan to work," _Peach thought.

"So Ike, Zelda and I are having tea and cookies, and I'm so busy at the moment. Can you go instead of me? Please?"

"Tea and cookies? With Zelda?"

"Yes, she's been working so hard on her book, she hardly has any free time, so I thought maybe a break will help her,"

"I guess, for Princess Zelda,"

"Okay, go downstairs right now to the kitchen, I already set everything up,"

He simply nodded and walked off.

Peach smiled very big.

_"Hee hee hee… good luck Zelda, spend some time with Ike," _

Zelda went downstairs and saw Ike at the table waiting patiently.

"Oh… Ike," she said.

"Zelda, Peach told me that you haven't had any free time lately,"

"I haven't. Why are you here?"

"Why? Is it bad that I'm here?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I mean Peach was said she would meet me and-" she trailed off.

"I'm just kidding. Peach said she was busy and I took her place. Anyways, sit down and relax,"

Zelda walked over and sat in her seat. She took a cookie and bit into it. Ike did too.

Peach, Pit and Link peeked to see how they were doing when all they saw was silence.

"Are you serious?" Link whispered.

"You'd think they would be talking by now…" Pit said.

"SHHHH! Don't interrupt the moment!" Peach hissed at them.

"Zelda, I've been hearing about your story, a lot," Ike said.

"Yes, I've been working hard on it,"

"Now that I think about it, what's the title of the story?"

Zelda stopped what she was doing. The title of the book… was blank. There was no title. She's been writing the story this whole time and she forgot about the title.

"The… title?"

"You… don't have one?"

Peach almost fell down. That was one of Zelda's hardest things to figure out for her books; the title. Zelda's titles have deep meanings and since no one has even read the book (because Peach usually reads it and gives out suggestions, but this time it didn't happen) there was no title.

"No, I don't have a title for my new book; I think by the time I'm done with the book, I'll have a good name for it. Would you like to read a small part?"

"I would love to," Ike replied.

Link and Pit giggled, "Ike said 'love,'"

Peach glared at them. It was the If-you-ruin-this-moment-right-now-then-you-guys-are-going-to-pay glare. They were silent.

Zelda gave Ike the book and he began to read,

_"Eliza… tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?" Nite said to me._

_"It is. How do you know?"_

_He smiled at me._

_"Your mother told me. I'll get you a gift, a really beautiful one,"_

_"Oh no Nite, you don't have too,"_

_"It's okay I want too,"_

_He grabbed my hand and we walked._

_"Nite… he does that beautiful smile at me all the time. It makes my heart melt, but sometimes I think… it's not for me. He's had a previous girlfriend and he's probably done that smile to her too, everytime I think that; I want to cry. There are times where I think he still thinks about her. It makes me sad…" I thought quietly to myself._

_"Eliza? What's wrong? You don't look too happy," he said to me._

_We stopped walking._

_"Nite… I'm really happy that you're here for me, but… I think I shouldn't see you anymore," I said._

_"What?"_

_He let go of my hand. I can feel his beautiful cerulean blue eyes looking at me, but at the same time, they were terrifying me. So I looked down._

_"Why? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"_

_"Nite, I think it's better for us to part before we get hurt,"_

_"What are you talking about? We?"_

_"It's no good, my tears are going to fall, I can't cry here…not now…" I thought._

_I looked up to him and tried to smile._

_"Nite, all those time we spent together, you've made me so happy, especially after what I told you for what my ex-boyfriend did to me. I've never felt this feeling ever since then, but you… deserve better than me. You should be with someone else, spend more time with someone you truly love, and not with some girl like me, and… and…"_

_My tears fell down._

_"I'm… not the one…"_

_I ran away from him…_

_"Eliza, wait!" He called for me._

_But I didn't. I ran off, my heart… just like what Maron (_suppose to be Marth) _did, it broke once again. My tears fell down faster than ever because… I really did like Nite. But, there's no way he can… no... this time it's for the better because Nite… you don't think about me do you? I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Nite._

_"Eliza… what's wrong?" Nite said._

Ike flipped through more pages, but it was blank. He kept flipping.

"Zelda, what happened?" Ike asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You can't end it right here! I'm in the middle of Eliza and Nite's breaking off and the rest of the pages are blank!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm almost done with the book. Don't worry,"

_"Oh great… now I have to fantasize what happens next…" _Ike thought.

"Anyways, thank you. For being here with me Ike, I feel more motivated to write more. I will see you around the mansion, and I promise, when my book is done you will get the first copy,"

"Okay, Nite and Eliza have to end up together," Ike pouted.

"Who knows…?" Zelda said then took her book and went upstairs.

"Wow… that took so long," Pit and Link said.

"Well everything is turning out well for the both of them," Peach said.

Peach smiled and walked off, Link and Pit followed her.

Marth waited.

"Hmph, well see about that…"

Marth went upstairs and went in Zelda's room.

"Marth,"

"Zelda, I won't let you," he hissed at her.

Zelda closed her book and held tightly onto it.

"I won't let you… go to him! You're mine!"

He charged after Zelda. She dodged him and ran out of her room. She ran towards the living room. Marth got up and ran after her.

_"Marth… no matter what, I won't hand you over my book! I'd rather die than give up this book!" _Zelda thought.

She hid in the closet. Marth was in the living room and looked around.

"I know you're here Zelda. Come out now, we don't have to do this the hard way. All I want is your love. Your beautiful love and your perfect pure soul. Everything's perfect about you Zelda, I want it all. Just be with me and no one will be in our way," Marth said out loud.

_"You're a fool Marth. My love is not for sale. All I want is that special person and I know that person is…"_

"Ike," she said quietly.

"I found you, my Princess,"

He was about to open the closet, but then Pichu came out and electric shocks came out.

"You leave Princess Zelda alone you crazy Prince!" Pichu said.

"Ahh Pichu, Zelda's pet,"

"I'm not Zelda's pet! She's my savior! I will protect Zelda because what she has done for me!"

"Just like a pet would do," Marth snickered,

Pichu charged after him. But he only grabbed him and tossed him on the ground. He got up again and jumped on Marth. Marth grabbed him and this time threw him on the ground.

"Pichu," Zelda said.

"You're beginning to annoy me, you little rat. No one would care if you disappeared from the Mansion,"

"Zelda… thank you for… everything…" Pichu said.

Marth was about to grab his sword. Zelda's tears fell down.

Marth was about to stab his sword into Pichu, but then it was grabbed. Marth saw the blood dripping down on the ground.

"You know, you've beginning to annoy me. I only held back because you were a prince, but now I see no sense of holding back now," Ike said to Marth.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago, especially when Zelda was crying,"

Ike grabbed Marth's collar and pulled his arm back. He struck Marth's face and left a bruise. Then he threw him on the ground while he winced in pain.

"Zelda, you can come out now,"

Zelda came out of the closet. She ran to Pichu and picked him up.

"Pichu, are you okay? Answer me, please,"

She hugged Pichu.

"I'm… fine…" Pichu spoke.

"Thank goodness,"

She got up and went next to Ike.

"Thank you Ike… so much,"

"It's nothing Zelda. I've noticed that Marth's been following you, but don't worry,"

He grabbed her and hugged her. She blushed.

"Because I'll protect you,"

"Ike…"

Pichu smiled.


	11. Secrets Unveiled

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Unveiled

Zelda took Pichu in the kitchen.

She took out medicine and applied it to Pichu's tail and small body.

"Ow,"

"I'm sorry Pichu,"

"Hehehehe, it's nothing Zelda,"

Pichu sat there. Then a minute later, Pichu was bandaged.

"Ike… come here, also," Zelda said.

He walked over to her.

She took his hand and looked at it.

"It's fine Zelda. Pain like this is nothing to me,"

"Don't say that Ike. Look it's bleeding again, gosh; you didn't have to grab the sword like that,"

She treated his hand and wrapped it up.

Ike looked at Pichu; he was smiling really big.

"Pichu, why are you smiling?" Ike asked.

"Hehehehe, because Ike likes Zelda,"

Zelda looked at Ike. Ike turned red.

"And, Princess Zelda also likes Ike,"

She looked when Ike looked at her. She blushed.

"Oops, I wasn't suppose to say that… I'm sorry, anyways, I'm going upstairs, see you later," Pichu said as he ran upstairs.

It was an awkward silence. Ike and Zelda stood there looking down.

"Umm…" Zelda spoke.

"Zelda, I won't push you. We can be friends if you want too, we don't have to be more-"

Peach was about to walk in, but she saw the scene. She quickly hid and saw the moment.

"It's not that… it's just I wanted to tell you after…"

"After?"

"After my book was done, I was going to confess to you, but I guess it's the secrets out. If you want, we can still wait, so you can read my book's ending… and then we can continue,"

She blushed.

"… Sure," Ike replied.

"Okay,"

She looked up to him, he smiled at her. She smiled too.

They both walked off. Peach stood there and squealed to herself.

_"They confessed to each other!" _She thought.

But then she stopped.

"Wait… they confessed? It's too early!" Peach nearly shouted.

Link and Pit were outside, practicing for the new tournament.

"Master Hand said I'm fighting against Toon Link and Pikachu. Damn, Pikachu is one thing, but Toon Link… a cartoon me running around…"

"You're still not used to your little "cartoon" self? Hah, loser. I just have a battle with Olimar and his Pikmin," Pit said.

"Shut up. You wanna know how it feels to have a mini "cartoon" self running around?" It's weird,"

"LINK! PIT!" Peach nearly screamed.

Peach found them and explained to them what happened.

"Wait, your saying Zelda and Ike confessed but Zelda's not done with her book," Pit said.

"Yes, it's very weird,"

"Why?" Link asked.

"Well first of all, if Zelda would've confessed, it would never be in the kitchen, it would be very romantic like on the balcony or at least on a rainy day when the boy chases after the girl and tell her he loves her and-"

"Peach, you're trailing off,"

"Oh I'm sorry anyways, Zelda would never confess,"

"Well it's not a big problem, so it's no problem," Pit said.

"I guess for now,"

They talked some more.

Zelda went to her room and sat on her bed. She thought of Ike and blushed. Pichu came out and sat on Zelda's back.

"Zelda, I'm sorry," Pichu apologized.

"No Pichu, it's okay. This way I know his feelings…"

Then she suddenly got an idea, she grabbed her book and started writing. Pichu laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Ike walked in the hallway. He looked at his hand, then kissed it.

_"Zelda, my love for you can wait as long as it can, because I know for a while now…I've had these feelings and I want to show you, that even a person like me, can show you how love feels like, and I won't be like Marth, who will break you over some other girl," _Ike thought.

Zelda wrote down some words,

_I sat in my room, crying for hours. I just kept thinking to myself… "Don't cry Eliza, stop crying," but I couldn't. It was so heartbreaking, but I know right after today, I was going to stop, but I didn't know how._

_Surely though, I know that Eva wants to go back to him, because, that's what she wants. I remember she said to me,_

_"Nite is just using you. He knows that too. It's because since we broke up, he's wanted me back for a long time and now here I am. Thanks for keeping him company though, I know he was lonely, but since you were here, he's all happy and stuff. But now I'm here, I can go back with him. You can just go away," she said to me._

_"But-"_

_"Don't tell me you like him? HAH! He'll never like you, plus you don't even know him well enough. I know his brothers and his family, I don't like them, but still I LOVE my Nite, he's mine," she hissed at me._

_"Nite, he-"_

_"Listen to me, if you ask out Nite and if he finds out I'm back, he'll dump you right away. So, you better not even consider it because, why should you go out with somebody who'll dump you right away? I mean seriously, Nite still loves me, so any kind of relationship you have with him, you better leave it now or else, YOU will get hurt, not him, you,"_

_I looked down. Maybe she was right, that smile he does at me, it's not towards me, he probably thinks as me as another girl to hang out with. And, I don't want that. If I wanted to go out with Nite and he doesn't love me back, I don't want the relationship to be one sided…_

_And with that… towards this day was the day I ended my relationship… no, friendship with Nite. Those beautiful cerulean blue eyes, his masculine voice, his warmth, his touch when he touches my face, and his kisses when he kissed me on the cheek… those are all lies… I was a lie to him. Why should it be me? All I wanted was a normal relationship, and when Maron ended it with me, I cried._

_Maron… that jerk. We first went out and he asked me if I was dating anybody, I said no, and then he kissed me and he asked me out. I felt so lucky to be with him… until I saw his cheating with my best friend. I remember Shizu _(NOT Peach)_, told me that Maron asked her out and I didn't believe it, but when I saw them kiss under that tree, I felt betrayed…_

_This is that same feelings I am having now. I feel used and betrayed… I hate it! Why? Why is it always me? Is this punishment?_

_My tears fell down more…_

_Someone…please help me… Nite… rescue me… from this darkness…_

Zelda read it over and over.

"Something's not right… I'm missing something…" she said to herself.

She thought and thought and then wrote some more. The finally it was nighttime. Zelda got up and walked around the castle. The empty hallways were quite scary, but not for Zelda. She saw the eternal darkness sweeping across the hallways and continued to walk.

"The story is almost finished… now all I need is an ending and a title," she pondered.

"Princess Zelda?"

She turned around and saw the sleepy Pichu.

"Pichu? Why are you still up?" She asked.

"Because I saw you leave and I didn't want that crazy prince all over you again, so I followed you," he said.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up,"

"No, it's okay. Now that I'm here, I can protect you,"

He jumped on Zelda's shoulders.

"You are too kind Pichu,"

"Well, I'm returning that kindness because I'll owe you my life because what you did for me. Going back there in the Pokémon World is fun, but life is very hard when bad trainers want to control you and they badly treat you, I didn't want that. I tried convincing Master Hand if I could stay, but he just said there was no more room, that's when you came in and decided to take me in!" He said happily.

"Aww, you're so cute. You're making me blush,"

Then they were quiet.

"Princess Zelda?" Pichu said.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need to know from you only. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,"

"… Why did you take me in?" Pichu asked.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well no one came in but you and decided to take me in. Did you take me in because of pity?"

She stopped walking. What an… interesting question for Zelda.

"Pichu, do you remember the story I told you?"

"Which one?"

"About you living in the mansion with me,"

"Yep, clearly,"

"Well, the one I'm about to tell you and a prequel of that story,"

Pichu listened.

"You see, when Melee was still out and everybody was having fun were good times. When Brawl came in, and Melee players who did not make it had to leave right?"

"Yep,"

"Well everybody who didn't make it was force to leave, but you see, you had to courage to stand up to Master Hand. I remember everybody said,

"Poor Pichu, poor little thing has no where to go,"

"And it angered me because you were trying very hard to stay. I saw the conversation you and Master Hand were having, and it saddened me that he said no to you. But you still tried and tried and THAT inspired me. Your courage made me who I am, a writer of all sorts. Seven years ago, a small mouse Pokémon, wanted to stay in the mansion and gave me an inspiration to write all of my best selling books. From that moment, on I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle, promised to NEVER abandon you and to always to protect the one who always cared for me and still gives me inspiration today.

"You see Pichu, I never took you in because of pity, it was because of your courage and will to stay in Smash Mansion so much that it made me wonder if I could be that type of person,"

"Wow Princess Zelda, that's the best story you ever told me. I'm the one who made you a writer and inspired all of those books," Pichu said.

"Yes, whenever I was in trouble, besides Link, Peach and Pit helping me, you were always the first," Zelda said.

"Wow. Thank you for telling me Zelda, now I will dedicate my life to you,"

"Oh Pichu,"

"Am I also the one who made you like Ike?"

She blushed, "No, those are my feelings from myself,"

"That's good,"

She heard footsteps along the hallway. She turned around and looked everywhere where it was coming from but no luck.

"What an interesting story Zelda,"

"This voice…" Pichu said.

"It's…"

The figure moved out of the shadows.

* * *

OH MY! THE AGONY FOR ME TO STOP HERE! WHO IS THIS PERSON? WILL IT BE IKE OR MARTH? AND WHAT WILL ZELDA'S TITLE BE FOR THE BOOK?

Also, review and comment~

And I know I must've over-exaggerated over that whole story with Pichu with the inspiration, but I had no clue what to write! Anyways, say whatever you want about it, i know I shouldn't probably haven't even used it, but like I said, I didn't know what to write :/

I **THINK** next chapter might be the last chapter, because I have other stories to write and I don't want to rush this one, but I've been working on this one for TOO long and i think it's time for the ending for both IkeXZelda and NiteXEliza. Please keep a look out for the next chapter of Book of Heart!


	12. Passion of Writing

**Me: YAY I finished Chapter Twelve!**

**Ike: About time! Your readers have been waiting for the longest of times! Apologize to them!**

**Me: But I'm the Author! It takes time to write the stories...  
**

**Ike: It doesn't matter!**

**Zelda: Redbutterfly25 doesn't own any Brawl characters, please sit back and enjoy this chapter. *bow*  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Passion of Writing

"Oh, Ike, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"I was just about to ask you that question. What are you doing?"

She looked out the window.

"I… wanted to see the mischievous smile of the moon,"

"Huh?" Pichu and Ike said.

Ike and Pichu looked out the window and saw the crescent shaped moon. She was right. The moon looked like it was smiling mischievously, like it was going to do something bad. And the stars were shining brightly lighting the ways of the midnight blue sky. Ike smiled.

"I guess so. Anyways, your book is almost finished right?"

"Yes, only a few more pages and it will be complete. I hope this book will be big," Zelda said.

Ike walked up to her and cupped her face. She blushed.

"Zelda, you're a wonderful writer. No matter what anyone says, you will always be my number one writer in my heart and my love interest. If anyone says your book is terrible, my Ragnell will change their mind and their fate,"

"I-Ike,"

Peach was about to squeal like a fangirl, but luckily Link and Pit were there to help her quiet.

"Thank you," Zelda blushed.

"You should go back to your room. You need your rest, especially tomorrow," Ike said smoothly.

He was about to walk away. Zelda was about to return to her room but then she remembered something. A long time ago, she received that rose and that morning letter with the beautiful hand writing (if you forgot its chapter 4) and she forgot about it until now.

"Wait, Ike, can I ask you a question?" Zelda asked the blue haired mercenary.

"Yes?"

"Have you… been a fan of my books?"

"I've always been a fan of you Zelda. You are special to me,"

"Then… are you the one who wrote the morning letter to me, a few months ago?"

"… Yes, I was the one who wrote it, because I know it would've motivated you to write your book," he said, his back still facing her.

"Thank you again. I would've never finished it this early, without your help,"

"Think nothing of it Zelda. As long as your book is finished and I get the first copy, then everything is perfect,"

He walked away. He was about to turn to the corner.

"Princess Peach, Link and Pit, I know you're there. Stop hiding and go back to your rooms and sleep,"

"Yessir!" They said and ran back.

"Jeez, I thought Ness, Kirby, and Yoshi were kids…" he mumbled to himself.

"Wow Zelda, Ike is a good man for you," said Pichu.

"You were quiet the whole time, why didn't you speak?"

"Well you had a moment with Ike; I didn't want to ruin it. Plus, it gave me an idea on what you can write for your last chapter,"

"Oh? I want to listen," they began walking back to their room.

The next morning. Zelda woke up and Pichu, they walked downstairs and saw every smasher in the living room, even Ganondorf, who never comes out of his room. They saw a new Smash Newspaper came in. Zelda was going to go near it, but then she was grabbed away.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Zelda, don't look at the newspaper, it's terrible," the blonde princess said to her.

"What? Why?"

"Zelda, as your best friend, please do not look at it! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Okay, but why though?"

"Someone published-" Peach trailed off.

"Zelda, is this true?" The Twins went up to her.

"What is?"

They pulled up the newspaper. Zelda grabbed it and looked at it.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule castle; a book writer is also and false one. She has written many books and although they were good books, they were FAKE as well. It seems like Zelda has taken one of the books and copied it and made it as her own. Prince Marth of Altea, has shown proof, because he claims that the new book she has written is his! It also says that what motivated her to write books was no more than a rat who she became best friends with. Sadly, as a reviewer, out of ten stars, I'd give her a one. Because not only did she copy it, but she claimed it as her own and she faked it!" She read.

"I can't believe you Zelda, I thought you were a good story writer," Both the twins said.

"What? I did write those books!"

"You're lying! The story of your writing is fake! Prince Marth has the REAL story! I'm never reading yours ever again!"

They ran away. Zelda stood there frozen.

"Zelda, don't listen to them! That bastard Marth is doing it again; he's trying to ruin your reputation and trying to steal your heart again!" Peach explained.

Zelda fell down.

"Zelda!"

"A fake?" Zelda said quietly.

"Zelda! Don't listen to them!"

"I'm… a fake?"

"Zelda!"

"Peach… I'm… a fake! What am I gong to do? All my stories and dreams…! What am I going to do?" Zelda shouted.

"Pull yourself together!"

Zelda screamed, really loud.

"Well looks like a certain someone saw the newspaper," Marth said.

He walked off.

"I'm a fake! Nothing but a FAKE AUTHOR!"

"Zelda, pull yourself together! It's not true!"

"Read the stupid newspaper Peach! It says I'm a fake author! You think everybody will believe me if I did write those stories? Who will believe me?" Zelda shouted.

Peach was getting angry.

"Zelda, look at me," Peach said calmly.

She looked at Peach.

"I'm sorry for doing this, but,"

She took in all of her power and slapped Zelda as hard as she could. Zelda fell on the ground.

"Are you really stupid? Of course you wrote those stories! Everybody in the Smash Mansion knows YOU wrote the stories Zelda! All of the stories you wrote have so much passion and sadness and that is beauty of your writing! Only YOU can do that, NO ONE ELSE ZELDA! IKE IS WAITING FOR YOU TO FINISH THAT STORY AND YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE A FAKE AUTHOR? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Peach yelled at her.

Zelda didn't budge.

"Zelda?"

Peach went next to her, she was knocked out cold.

"Oh no! I used too much power!"

Link and Pit walked in the scene. Link saw Zelda on the floor, not moving.

"Errr, I can explain this Link!" Peach tried to explain, but she was cut off.

"GREAT GODDESSES OF DIN, NAYRU AND FARORE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ZELDA?" Link yelled.

"I can explain this!" Peach tried to say.

"Link, calm down!" The angel tried to say.

"Calm down? Zelda is not moving you dimwit! How can I be calm!"

Link and Pit argued at the time being. Peach sighed and saw them bicker. Pichu went by Zelda and shook her.

"Princess Zelda? Are you okay?" Pichu asked.

She didn't answer. He shook her again, but then she was picked up. Pichu looked up.

"Ike?"

"I heard about the newspaper. I thought I should talk to Zelda about it when she wakes up," Ike said then walked away.

Pichu followed them. Ike set Zelda down on his dark blue covered bed and waited until she woke up.

"I'm sorry to say this out of the blue, but when did you like Princess Zelda?" Pichu asked.

"When I first came here in the mansion, there was a huge party for the newcomers and since everybody was getting to know each other, I thought I might as well go away. I'm not a fan of big crowds, so I wandered off and went to the balcony and stayed there. There was a presence behind me and I turned around and I saw Zelda,"

He smiled.

"I remember when I turned around, she smiled at me. It was a good, cute smile. When I saw that smile, in my heart, I knew that somehow… I wanted to see it again and only for me. So I started to like her, but I knew when not to get too close, because that Marth would always keep on eye on her. So when I had a chance, I would always talk to Zelda and wish her good luck every time. And when Zelda and Marth broke up, I was so happy, because now, it was my chance to show her that I can love her and that I can protect her," Ike told his story.

Pichu nodded. "I see, you love her very much. Then I have decided!"

"Decided what?" Ike asked.

Pichu got on the ground and bowed to him. (You know, like on the Japanese manga's, where if the daughter of the parent likes the boyfriend, the mom will say "Please take care of my daughter, you know something like that…)

"Please take care of my Princess Zelda, make her happy and always protect her," Pichu bravely said.

Ike chuckled. "You must love Princess Zelda a lot, huh,"

"Of course I do! She saved me! I can never forget what she did to me! I'll stay with her forever!"

Zelda was beginning to wake up.

Ike walked over to her, Pichu jumped on the bed. She woke up.

"Where… am I?" Zelda said sleepily.

"Peach knocked you out with one of her slaps. Are you okay?" Pichu asked the Hyrulian Princess.

"Yes, I am fine," Zelda looked down.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, no…" Ike said.

"Princess Zelda, I've always been with you! From my point of view, who cares what people say about YOU. You wrote those stories from your heart and the only one you should care about are the ones who read the books. Look at Link and Pit, they re-read Heartache of a Broken Love about eleven times and they still cry over the scene of Eliza being left alone. Peach adores your stories and even my best buddy Pikachu loves your books,"

"Pikachu reads?" Zelda and Ike questioned.

"Now is not the time for that. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, Smash Mansion LOVES your books. Those who disagree like the Eskimo Twins, they can shut up and get their eyes changed because no one in the mansion hates your books Zelda. Don't tell yourself that you're a fake writer, because you are a real writer who has a passion of writing them with love,"

_"How did Pichu even think of all of that?" _Ike thought.

Zelda turned to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining and the birds were calling to each other and Ness, Lucas, Yoshi and Kirby were playing a game of Tag.

"You're right…" Zelda finally said.

She got out of bed.

"I'll show Marth that he cannot disrespect my beautiful work I worked hard for. I'll keep writing and keep showing off my writing skills and show everyone that I am not a fake writer," Zelda stated.

"I'm always here for you Zelda. If you want me to kick his ass, tell me and I'll be glad to do it," Ike suggested.

"Thank you Ike, you too Pichu. I've realized that whoever gets in my way, will burn by my Din's fire and they'll regret what they did to me,"

Pichu jumped to Zelda's shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick Marth's butt!" Pichu said.

"Yeah!" Ike said happily.

* * *

YAY FOR ZELDA~

Yeah, I was going to make this one the last chapter but then Clear Blue said 'Ike to the rescue' and I was like oh what the hell, I'll make Ike kick Marth's ass! In the next chapter though! Sorry~

I promise to finish this story very soon! For those who read NiteXEliza's part, there will be a special chapter so be prepared! And also, I'm HOPING the next chapter will be the last one before extra chapters will come out! Please stay tuned and look out for the next chapter of Books of Heart.

P.S. Review and comment~

P.P.S I have figured out a title for Zelda new book! Because I was having a hard time with a title. but then I figured it out! So please tune in next time and to see what Zelda's new book will be called!

Redbutterfly25 signin off~


	13. The Title of the Book

**Me: 0_0**

**Ike: Whoa, what happened to you?  
**

**Me: I stayed on this computer just to finish the last chapter.  
**

**Nite: Wow, you must be proud.**

**Me: I AM PROUD BUT DAMN IT I'M TIRED!  
**

**Eliza: Aww don't worry, at least you finished the story.**

**Me: No I have ONE more. It's an extra chapter****.**

**Zelda: One more? Isn't thirteen enough?  
**

**Me: Nope! Don't worry. This story is five thousand and something words, me happy. *Happy dance* wait I don't have one... *sleeps***

**Nite, Eliza, Ike and Zelda: Redbutterfly25 does not own Brawl characters, only Nite and Eliza because she made them up. Please read and enjoy~ *sits down and grabs a bucket of popcorn*  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: The Title of the Book

Zelda, Pichu and Ike went downstairs to the lowest floor. They stopped at the doorway and looked at it.

"Wait, why are we here at Master Hand's room?" Ike asked.

"Because Master Hand must know that I'm the one who wrote the books, if he believes that Marth wrote it then he won't make me do anything about it," Zelda explained to Ike.

"I see,"

She knocked.

"Who is it?" Master Hand voiced boomed loudly.

"Master Hand, it is us, Princess Zelda, Ike and Pichu,"

"Enter," and right on que the door opened. They entered the room.

"Hah, here she comes right now, the fake author," Crazy Hand said.

"Silence my brother. What have you come here for Princess Zelda?" Master Hand asked.

"Master Hand, surely you have heard of the Smash News. Correct?" The brunette haired Princess stated.

"Correct," Master Hand answered.

"Do you really believe that Prince Marth is writing my new story?"

"Of course not Zelda,"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, Prince Marth has been crazy lately and I know he is doing everything to destroy your reputation. Princess Zelda, when he published that story, I asked him one question; "What is the title of the Book?"

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything. He simply walked away. That is when I knew that story wasn't true. Because he would either answer my question or talk back, and since he did not answer, that story was false. Princess Zelda, continue your new book and keep writing. The thing Marth has published will die soon; because when you publish your book, everybody in the mansion will read it and it will be a huge hit. I have become a fan of your books also and I will support you, anyone who agrees with Marth will be punished," Master Hand said.

"Thank you Master Hand! I knew you would understand!" Pichu exclaimed.

"Pichu… are you living under the rules of Princess Zelda?"

"Of course!"

"He's a real help Master Hand, thank you for letting him stay here,"

"Yes, yes… if that is all you wanted to say, then please leave. Crazy Hand and I must set up the next tournament," Master hand said to the three.

"Yes sir,"

They all left and went upstairs. They saw Marth. He smirked.

"Zelda, I take it that you saw the newspaper?" The blue haired prince said.

"Yes, I did. I was pretty shocked to hear about it,"

"I can take it back, only if you go with me. My heart lusts one thing; your pure and perfect heart. Come back to me Zelda, our lives will be perfect and I'll never break your heart again," Marth said.

Ike stepped in. He put his arm around Zelda and held her close.

"Sorry Prince boy, she and I have started to go out," Ike interfered.

"What!"

"Yeah, it was a few days ago, we confessed to each other and we decided to be with each other. You can't have someone else's girlfriend, and she is not interested in you,"

"That can't be right! You guys weren't supposed to confess until the day of snow! I had all that time to ruin Zelda and let her crawl back to me so we can be with each other! You're wrong!"

_"Zelda, can I please beat the crap out of him? He's starting to annoy me, A LOT. Please, then I'll be happy," _Sheik said to her.

"No, that's why Ike is here, sorry Sheik, I'll give you your hits later,"

_"Okay, just watch out,"_

"Yep,"

They were walking away from Marth.

"That's why when your book is published, I'll tell everybody in the whole world that you're a terrible author and your books are trash! They'll never read it then!" Marth shouted.

Ike snapped. He let go of Zelda and charged after Marth. He grabbed Marth and punched him.

"Ike, stop!" Zelda said.

"Listen you bastard, you tell everyone that, you know how many lives I'll have to change and their fate? You think you're so big, and you think Zelda will come back you, but she won't, know why? It's because you're destroying her and her reputation, and that angers me. You know what happens when I'm angry? I get so mad, that I don't even know that I kicked your ass already. That's why, you should stop now, or else you won't remember that you even dated Zelda,"

He got up and went next to Zelda.

"Hah, is that a threat?" Marth laughed.

"No, it's not a threat. It's a promise," he said.

Zelda looked at Marth, then turned to Ike. Marth got up.

"Zelda," Marth said.

She stopped.

"I lost for now, but I'll let you know now, I still love you and that I'll never give up on you, so he ever breaks your heart, I'm always here,"

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to break Zelda's heart like you did,"

"Sorry Marth, if only you hadn't chosen your needs over me," Zelda last said to Marth before she walked away.

Ike looked at Zelda, then at Marth.

"If I ever catch you trying to steal Zelda, I swear on my Ragnell, that you balls will get chop off and-"

"I get it Mercenary. I'm not letting her go that easily," Marth said.

"One last thing before I go,"

He went to Marth and punched his face again, Marth fell again.

"What the hell was that for!" Marth yelled.

"You annoy me with all of your stupid tricks, you deserved it from me and Zelda," Ike said then walked away.

Marth wiped the blood from his mouth. "You'll never forgive me huh Zelda… that's okay, I'll keep trying,"

Ike caught up with Zelda and walked next to her.

"Are you okay Zelda?" Pichu asked.

"Yes,"

"Sorry for saying all of that stuff," Ike apologized.

"That serious look in your eye, when you said that to Marth, you were serious about it weren't you?"

"Of course I was, I'll do anything to protect you Zelda,"

"Thank you, it somewhat gave me an… easy feel."

"Easy feel?"

"It means I'm very comfortable around you and I like you even more…" she blushed when she said that.

"I see," Ike was turning red.

"I better go back and train now," he quickly said.

"I must go finish my book," she quickly replied.

_"We're they really this timid around each other whenever they talk about love? How weird…" _Pichu thought.

Zelda went back to her room and got out her book. She began writing the last chapter of her book and was every eager to finish it.

The Next Month… it was December 21st. Zelda was done with her book and all it needed was to be published and that day was today.

"Whew, I'm happy how it turned out," Zelda said.

"That's great Zelda. Are you going to give Ike the first copy?" Peach questioned.

"Yes. I gave it to him yesterday; he should be almost finished with it,"

"Already? How many pages is your new book?"

"Two hundred and thirty-one,"

"Wow, I can't wait to read it. Are you going to announce it at Ike's surprise birthday party?"

"Yes,"

_"Also today is the day of the Winter Festival, we'll be busy celebrating Ike's party and The Winter Festival," _Peach thought.

Zelda and Peach walked along the hallway.

"So did, Link and Pit?"

"Yep, they confessed, they're so cute with each other," Peach smiled.

And right on que, they came in smiling and laughing.

"Link, Pit!" Peach called.

They looked and saw Zelda and Peach. They went next to them.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Zelda asked.

"We're preparing for this afternoon, is all,"

"Okay. That's good,"

"Boy, Ike is stuck in his room all day. Every where we saw him, his eyes was stuck on book and when we asked if we could look at it, he dashed off. When are you going to let us read the book Zelda?" Pit asked.

"Later on today, I promise. I've worked on it and it's one of my beautiful masterpieces,"

"Okay, that's great,"

The sun was going down slowly and everything was getting set up for the party. Zelda was asked to stay inside while everybody, but Ike, was to help with "outside decoration." Zelda stayed in her room and laid on her bed.

_"I'm sorry Princess Zelda, but I must go help with outside decorations, I can't keep you company. You can relax though, all those times when you were writing the book, you were stressed out, so stay and relax now, okay?" _Pichu last said to her before going downstairs.

"Yes, relaxing, but how can I if I am so bored!" Zelda said to herself.

She waited and looked outside, sunset. The sun was going down so slow and she wanted it to hurry up.

There was a knock on her door.

"Zelda?" Ike questioned.

Zelda got up and opened it.

"Oh, Ike," Zelda said.

"I got a note and it said to come and get you. They said to meet them in the front yard,"

"Okay,"

"Bring a coat with you, its cold outside,"

Zelda brought her coat with her and they both walked outside in the front yard.

They waited. They looked all over and no one was there. All they saw was their breath in the cold air.

Ike looked at her.

"I finished it, the book," he finally said.

"Oh? You did?"

"Yes, I really like it. I was shocked at the plot twist, I didn't understand it at first, but then when I read further, I finally understood it,"

"Yes, I'm glad you liked it," Zelda said happily.

She held her hands close to her mouth and breathed on them.

"Are you cold?" Ike asked.

"Just my hands," she replied.

He went closer to Zelda and held her closer to keep her warm. She blushed.

"Just like what Nite did to Eliza, I remembered that part, a lot," Ike said as he remembered his favorite part.

"Yes, I know, because that's my favorite part too,"

She looked up to Ike and looked into his amazing blue eyes. Ike looked at her beautiful cerulean blue colored eyes.

"Zelda, your lips are blue," he said.

"Yours too," she said back.

He cupped her face and brought her into a blissful kiss they both enjoyed. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Just like what Nite did to Eliza," he said.

"Yeah,"

Peach almost fainted. She saw a lot of romantic moments with a lot of people and in movies, but to see that happened, was like a dream to her. That was probably the most romantic thing she ever saw because right at that moment they kissed…

"Snow?" Zelda and Ike said.

They looked up and saw the tiny white fluffy flakes of snow. It poured snow all over and it was beautiful as they gracefully danced their way on onto the ground.

"Wow, how beautiful," Zelda said.

"Yeah, this happened too, to Nite and Eliza, they shared this same moment we just did," Ike said.

Zelda looked at Ike again and kissed him again. He was surprised by the kiss. She broke away from him and smiled.

"Happy birthday, my love," Zelda said.

Ike smiled.

"Damn, I was going to do it, but you beat me to it," Ike said.

"It's your birthday, what do you want?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing, I already got it,"

She hugged him. He hugged back.

"I guess we finished our business," Ike said.

"Yeah,"

"Stay with me… forever, Zelda," he said to her.

"Yes, I will,"

Ike held her tighter and closer. She felt his warmth and comforting hug and they stayed like that.

Peach started crying, _"Oh my goodness, that is so sweet. I… want something like that to happen to me… Zelda I'm so jealous of you. You're romantic moments in books come true," _she thought to herself.

"Peach! Where are you!" Pit and Link called.

"Peach?" Zelda and Ike said.

"There you are, everyone is waiting for you to bring Zelda and…"

They saw Zelda and Ike together.

"Oh…" they said.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!" Peach screamed.

"Peach, were you spying on us?" Zelda said.

"No, of course not. Zelda, you make it seem like I am a bad guy," Peach said.

"Anyways, let's go to the backyard," they said.

They walked to the backyard and…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKE!" Everybody said.

"Wow… I would've never guessed," he said.

"Its birthday party and a Winter Festival I created for you two, Zelda you finished your book and everybody is ready to read it, when the party is over, announce it when you are ready," Peach said.

"I will,"

"Then let's party!" Everybody said.

Master Hand was in his room.

"They better be quiet, I'm trying to read," Master Hand said.

"It's Ike's birthday Master Hand, just for today at least," Pichu said.

"Why aren't you up there?" Master Hand asked.

"Princess Zelda wants your opinion on her new book,"

"I like it so far, especially the new title,"

"I'm glad you like it, she'll be so happy," Pichu said then went upstairs.

After hours of partying, it was the final announcement.

"Everybody, gather around, Zelda has something to say!" Peach called.

Zelda stood up.

"Thank you everybody who came to Ike's party. I'm deeply happy since I am Ike's girlfriend-"

"WHAT!" Some smashers exclaimed.

"About time!" Someone called out, people laughed.

"Yes, during my times when I was writing my book, I have fallen for Ike. He has helped me, motivated me, captured my heart and he's always been there for me. So I deeply thank you from the bottom of my heart. Those who have waited for my new book, it is released today, on Ike's birthday, and I want everybody to read it and enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it. Get your copies here,"

Everybody scrambled to get one.

"FORM A LINE SMASHERS! PLEASE FORM A LINE!" Peach shouted.

They got into a single file line and waited for their new books.

"Heart in Shining Moonlight, what an interesting title," Peach said.

"Hey what about Ike?" Someone said.

"I already read it," Ike replied back whoever said that.

"ALREADY?" They said.

"Yep, it's interesting and has a very good plot twist, Eliza and-"

"NO DON'T TELL US!" They shouted. Ike laughed.

Soon, everybody got a copy of Heart in Shining Moonlight and then everybody decided to go back to their rooms and start to read their new book.

Zelda was in Ike's room. He got out the book and Zelda saw there was a book mark in it.

"I thought you finished it," the Hyrulian Princess said.

"I did, this book mark is where my favorite part is, want to read it together?" He asked.

"Sure,"

She went over to him and sat next to him and began to read,

_I stayed in my room the whole time ever since I broke off my friendship with Nite. I went outside sometimes… I was scared if I would see him with Eva… that would make my heart burn even more..._

_"I… should support him. If he goes out with Eva again, then as a friend, I can support him and tell him that it's okay! Yeah!" I said._

_I quickly dressed up into my winter clothing. It was winter time and that meant a chance of snow. I lived in my country for a long time and the only times it snowed was if there were a lot of clouds or the air was really cold. Right now, lately the air has been really cold, so I'm hoping that it can snow on my birthday, which is today._

_I went outside and knocked on Nite's door._

_"Nite? He just left, he went to go see an old friend," his mother told me._

_"Do you know where?" I asked her._

_"The school I think. Eliza, I really thought you loved my son. Every time he is with you, he has that smile in his face, that smile of joy. Whenever I saw it, I knew you were the one for him, because the last time he's ever smiled like that is when he just five years old…"she explained._

_"Well, Nite has Eva again,"_

_"Oh no! Not Eva!" Her mother shrieked._

_"What? Why?"_

_"Do you know what Eva did my Shiyo? When Nite started dating her, I was okay with it, but when I heard what she did to my Shiyo I was very angry,"_

_"What did she do?"_

_"She came over our house one time, she and Nite were here studying for the next test, but she wouldn't even study and just play with her make-up. Nite did everything to make her study, but she wouldn't do it. He would make her do a problem and she would draw some cartoon on it! Oh my poor baby. Shiyo came in and wanted Nite to hold him because he was scared. But then Eva just snapped and said to Shiyo that Nite was hers and hers only. Shiyo still wanted Nite to hold him and tried to tell him that. Eva… she got so angry. He even went to Eva and kissed her cheek. To him, it means he likes you, but to her it was like a threat and… she slapped my poor baby," she started to cry._

_"She… slapped Shiyo?"_

_"Yes, he cried so much that day. I was lucky enough it wasn't anything serious. I'm glad he's fine now. I remember when she did that, Nite got really mad at her and told her that it was over. She stormed out of the house and now… ever since he broke up with her, he was very sad and that's why we moved, so he can start a better life here, and I was so happy for him to have met you. You are the opposite of Eva and I'm so happy, but now… you don't love my son do you?"_

_I couldn't answer. What was I suppose to tell her? Yes, I still love him, but we can't be with each other because he'll break up with me already? No I couldn't…_

_"No, I don't. I'm sorry ma'am,"_

_"Don't be. I'm just happy you made our Nite happy,"_

_"Yeah, I'm going to go look for him,"_

_"Okay, please be careful. And happy birthday Eliza!," she said to me before I ran off._

_So like she said, I ran to school. I saw my breath in the cold air and I started my search for Nite, so first I looked around the school and tried to find Nite._

_Nite walked around the school, looking for the person who called him out._

_"Nite," the voice said._

_He turned around and saw Eva. She was wearing a high skirt with leggings with high heeled boots with a white shirt that said, "He's a cutie too," and her hair was curly and bouncy. She wore make-up and her eyes were a color of grass green and her hair color was a light brown._

_"I… missed you," she said innocently._

_"Eva," he said surprised._

_"Nite!" She called out when she hugged him._

_"Eva," he said._

_"Nite, do you want me back? I'll give you everything and I promise to be good, please," she said._

_"Eva,"_

_She looked up to him, then kissed him._

_I finally turned to a corner and I… saw them kissing. I was shocked… not only because they were kissing, but the scene… was so beautiful. When they kissed, the gentle wind picked up and her hair almost flew with the wind. Even though it was beautiful, something pierced my heart, hard. By the time I knew it… I was crying…_

_Nite looked up and saw me._

_"Eliza," he said._

_Eva turned around._

_"Umm… Nite, I wanted… wanted…umm…" I stammered._

_I couldn't handle it anymore. My heart felt like it was being ripped into two and seeing them together… it was too painful. Like I always do, I wanted to run away... forever...  
_

_"Umm… I…" I tried to say, but my tears fell down._

_"Eliza!" Nite said._

_"N-Nite... I… like you…" I cried, then I ran off._

_"Eliza, wait!" He called._

_He was about to run, but then Eva caught him._

_"No Nite, you belong to me now! You don't need her! I know you hanging out with her because you wanted me back, so I just told her to cut off ties with you!" Eva said._

_He shoved Eva, she fell down._

_"Ow!" She said innocently._

_"Shut up, your acting innocent, I know because if you really wanted to get back with me, I would've came to you. You're just using me again only because I was popular in school and that was the only reason why. You don't understand my feelings and just play with other boys at school. You're not even serious about me and I still can't forgive you for hitting my brother like that,"_

_"Nite, why should you go with her! You don't even love her and you love me, so don't use her then just dump her!" Eva said._

_He grabbed her shirt._

_"Listen to me, I don't fucking love you anymore. So you better leave me alone and you better not go near Eliza for any reason. There's a new person in my heart now, and that is NOT you, bitch,"_

_He released her and then ran after Eliza. Eva sat there on the ground, she couldn't believe what just happened… she was DUMPED?_

_"You… YOU IDIOT!" She screamed._

_I sat in my room, under my covers of my bed._

_"I couldn't tell him and I told him I liked him…I'm so stupid…" she said to herself._

_"Eliza… Nite's here to see you," my mother said._

_"Tell him I'm not here," I said._

_"I'm sorry, she's not here," she said._

_"I know, I heard her," Nite said._

_I got up and saw him. His amazing blue eyes were looking into my eyes._

_"Isn't Eva with you?" I said, looking away.  
_

_"Eliza, listen to me,"_

_"Mom, I'm going to the store really quick!"_

_"Now? It's so cold outside,"_

_"Don't worry, it'll be really quick,"_

_I got dressed and I ran off._

_"Eliza!" He called._

_I ignored him. Why should he be with me when he should be with Eva, his girlfriend? Why did I have to fall in love again? I hate this feeling…_

_"Eliza, wait," Nite called out._

_He was running behind me._

_"Eliza, wait, listen to what I have to say," he said to me._

_But I didn't want to listen to him. I kept running, but he was a fast runner because he jumped and caught me. He pinned me on the ground. I was so surprised of his strength, he was so strong._

_"Please… listen to me," he breathed._

_"Why are you with me? You should be with Eva, your girlfriend, and I know that you were using me because you wanted her back, so I was just a random girl to be with, so don't bother to tell me-"_

_He brought me to a kiss. I stayed there motionless, but I kissed back and squeezed his hands._

_He looked at me; I was blushing like a tomato._

_"Listen, Eva is not my girlfriend, I told her that there was someone else in my heart,"_

_He got off of me and lifted me up._

_"Really? Who?" I asked curiously._

_He smiled at me._

_"You, of course,"_

_He hugged me and I hugged back. And we stayed like that for a moment. I looked up to him, he looked down at me and touched my lips.  
_

_"Eliza, your lips are blue," he said to me._

_"Yours too," I said back to him._

_He brought me into another kiss we both shared and enjoyed. We broke apart after a few minutes, and…_

_"Snow?" Nite and I said._

_The fluffy white snow poured over us as it gracefully danced to the ground._

_"Oh, before I forget,"_

_He took out a rectangular jewelry box and opened it. I gasped. It was a silver necklace with a half a heart in it._

_"Wow, it's beautiful," I said._

_"That's why I got it for you, for your birthday," he said to me._

_He took out his necklace, which was the other heart._

_"Everybody will know that you are mine and that no one will touch you and no girl will touch me because I'm taken by you. And we'll always be with each other, no matter what problems we'll have or obstacles that are in our way, we will overcome it and nothing will break us. Will you accept this promise?"_

_I cried. That was so sweet of him… on my birthday, not only did it snow, but Nite… likes me. I nodded. He smiled and put it around me, then hugged me._

_"Stay with me… forever,"_

_"Yes, I will,"_

_He hugged me closer and tighter as I hugged him back. I... never knew loving a person like Nite... would give me an incredible feeling. So different from Maron, and... Nite is just amazing. I would've never known him if he hadn't moved into our street. Thank you... I got the best birthday present of all...  
_

_"Nite... I love you…" I said._

_"Yeah… I love you too, Eliza,"_

Ike was done reading his favorite part, but when he saw an asleep Zelda on his bed, he chuckled.

"Zelda, you are one special girl. I promise when you are in danger, call out to me, I'll come and save you no matter what, I'll sacrifice everything just to protect you and to make sure you're safe. Because… you're my sleeping, novelist girlfriend," Ike said then kissed Zelda's pink lips.

* * *

Ugh... I finally finished the story! Yay~ After many months I finally got motivated to write more and now finished the story! Well not quite, I have ONE more extra chapter I will post up and it is very special.

Yay! Comment and review please~ It will be greatly appreciated!

Please tune in my other story DS Love, also deals with Zelda and a secret character and visit my profile if you get the chance~

Redbutterfly25 signin off~


	14. Extra Chapter 14: One wish comes true

**Me: ^_^**

**Ike: That smile... you're finally finished aren't you?  
**

**Me: Yep! I finally finished the last chapter and I'm proud to say it's awesome!  
**

**Nite: Wow, you must be proud.**

**Me: I am proud of myself. But now I have three more stories to make... 0_0  
**

**Eliza: Aww don't worry, you can make it! I know you will! ^_^b  
**

**Me: Thank you Eliza! Now, let's begin shall we?**

**Zelda: Yes, we should begin!  
**

**Me: YAY! Sorry, but I'm going to sleep... -_-  
**

**Nite, Eliza, Ike and Zelda: Redbutterfly25 does not own Brawl characters, only Nite and Eliza because she made them up. Please read and enjoy~ *sits down and grabs a bucket of popcorn*  
**

**

* * *

**

Extra Chapter Fourteen: One wish comes true

It's been a year now and Zelda and Ike are fully happy with each other. Peach is dating Prince Roy, Marth is still single, Pichu still lives with Princess Zelda and everybody loved the new book Heart in Shining Moonlight. It even got to everywhere around the world and people enjoyed the book.

"What a great day, isn't it Ike?" Zelda said to her loving boyfriend.

"Yes, it is a fantastic day, especially for reading," Ike said.

They both smiled.

Peach sighed, "Those two make the best couple… don't they Roy?"

"Yeah, but I think we're a better one," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

Pit and Link were arguing.

"NO THOSE ARE MY ARROWS!" Link argued.

"NO I USED THEM FIRST!" Pit argued back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP! IKE AND ZELDA ARE HAVING A MOMENT!" Peach yelled at the two boys.

"We're sorry Peach," they apologized.

Pichu came out of the mansion. He was searching for Princess Zelda and Ike. He looked all over the garden and luckily, the bees didn't attack him today. He looked in their rooms, but they weren't there.

"Princess Zelda! Where are you?" Pichu called out.

He bumped into Marth.

"Yikes!" Pichu said.

"Hello, yellow mouse," Marth greeted.

_"Well at least he doesn't call me yellow rat anymore… that really annoyed me, because I'm a tiny mouse Pokémon, and not a rat!" _Pichu thought to himself.

"H-Hi Marth," Pichu greeted back.

"Looking for Princess Zelda?" He asked boldly.

"Yes, I'm looking for her. Please, do not get in my way,"

Pichu got up and ran off. Marth looked then walked off to his room.

Fox and Falco came in panting when they found Zelda and Ike.

"Fox and Falco? What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"C-Come here quick Zelda, there is something you have to see now," they panted.

Zelda and Ike looked at each other and then followed Fox and Falco.

"We're going too, she's my best friend, I should know what goes on with her," Peach said to Roy.

"I understand," he replied.

They all went to the living room; all the smashers were there actually. They all crowded up close to the TV.

"What's going on?" Peach asked Toon Link.

"I heard that a mail was delivered and it was only for Princess Zelda. We all think it's a trap and we're here to protect her," Toon Link answered.

"Wow, everybody is here," Ike said.

Fox put the video tape in. The video played and a girl showed up at the scene.

"Hello. If you are watching this then… CONGRATULATIONS PRINCESS ZELDA OF HYRULE CASTLE!"

Confetti popped out and ribbons and covered the girl with it, then she smiled. The smashers were totally shocked.

"This is a threat video?" Peach said.

"Hee hee hee… I'm your host, Redbutterfly25 here, and I just want you to know the last person just bought your 1,000,000,000 copy of Heart of Shining Moonlight! I personally read it and I was really touched by it. I'm your fan of your books and a lot of people are fans of your books too. I am also an author and I have a power to make anything come true. I asked Master Hand if I may come tomorrow afternoon, and he said it was all right. I want to meet you and everybody who is there, especially your boyfriend, please meet me tomorrow, I will be waiting.

Redbutterfly25 signin' off~" she last said.

She made a peace sign and the video was turned off.

"Wow, she seemed really happy," Peach said.

"Yeah, are you going to meet her Zelda?" Link asked.

"Of course I am, I read one of her stories, it's really well written," Zelda said.

The next day, it was afternoon at exactly twelve pm; the teleporter activated and out came a girl who has on the same TV on the video. Every smasher waited for her to come out.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" She greeted happily.

She ran around the courtyard and practically shook everyone's hand and greeted, "Hi, I'm Redbutterfly25! I'm glad to meet you!"

"She has so much energy, like a little kid," Peach said.

"Believe it or not, she's actually seventeen years old," Fox said.

"Are you serious? She's acting like that and she's seventeen?"

"Yeah, weird huh,"

"I think she's quite funny," Zelda said.

She walked up to Ike and had stars in her eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

"No… wow, you are right Zelda… every little detail on Nite is exactly like Ike. I'm so jealous! How did you make up Nite into Ike? Is it because of his personality? Or maybe his looks? Oh, maybe his cerulean blue eyes and his pure heart! You have so many inspirations!" She said to Zelda.

Zelda put her hand on her head.

"My, my, you're so energetic Redbutterfly25-"

"No, that's my codename! My name is-"

An airplane flew by and the noise cancelled out her voice and for a good three minutes, the plane finally flew by and she was done with her name.

"Umm… I think we'll just call you RedFly for now, is that okay?" Peach said.

"Of course it is!"

She ran around again. She saw Pikachu, Toon Link and Lucario together, and she dashed to them.

_"Wow, she's a fast runner…" _They all thought.

"Toon Link! Pikachu!" She called out to them as she ran to them.

She grabbed Toon Link and hugged him like a plush doll.

"Nya~" she cooed.

"What is she? A cat?" Roy said.

"Ooh! Ooh, I have a request!" She shouted out loud.

She ran to Zelda again.

"Princess Zelda, before I go back home, can I have your autograph? You can write it here on your book, because I loved it!" She said happily.

"Sure," Zelda answered.

Zelda wrote her name on the book and RedFly was totally happy about it.

"Yay! Yay! I got an autograph from Princess Zelda!"

_"A-hem! Redbutterfly25, your time is getting closer, please hurry what you wanted to do, you need to go home before your parents find out that you are gone. I repeat, please hurry up and do must what you wanted to do," _Master Hand announced.

"Aww, already? But I'm having so much fun here at Smash Mansion, oh well," she said.

She looked ay Zelda.

"Okay Princess Zelda! Remember the video; remember I said that I had the power to make anything come true? Well I have decided… as your biggest fan… to make Nite and Eliza become real," she finally said.

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Can… you really do that?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I can! If you accept this wish, there is one condition,"

"What is it?"

"If I make Nite and Eliza come true, they CANNOT live here in Smash Mansion. It is because, Nite and Eliza are normal people. They do not possess any special power like any other Smasher does, so, I created a world for them to live in, do you still want this wish?"

Zelda thought for a moment, to make her characters real from Heart of Shining Moonlight, that would be wonderful and to see them in real life that would be amazing. She never thought she would see one day Nite and Eliza together, laughing and holding hands with each other.

"Can… they still visit the Smash Mansion?" Zelda asked.

"Of course they can! They just can't live here because it's dangerous for them to be here,"

"Then I accept," Zelda said.

"Very well then!"

She clasped her hands together and knelt on the ground as she mumbled some words. Then, a white light shined on her and it glowed brighter and brighter.

"I… can't see!" They said.

After a few moments, the white light died. Zelda, Ike, Peach, Roy, Link, Pit and a few other smashers saw them. The bodies of Nite and Eliza. Nite looked exactly like Ike, except his hair was a midnight black and he was wearing a red shirt with flames on it and some jeans. Eliza was lying next to him; she had a darker brown hair with streaks of black in it. She was wearing a lavender purple colored shirt with a black frilly skirt and some boots.

Zelda went next to them.

"They're… here…" Zelda said.

"Yep! Whoo, that took a lot of energy off of me. Since I'm going home and I can't come back soon, I put a little of me inside of both of them, other than that, they are as described in the book and I hoped I made it look like them too. I tried my hardest from the way you described them and-"

"Thank you. They are what I hoped to be like,"

They were beginning to wake up.

"Where… am I?" Eliza asked.

"You're here in Smash Mansion, I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle," Zelda greeted.

"Hello, I'm Eliza and this is my boyfriend, Nite," she said.

Ho got up and rubbed his head.

"Hello," his smooth voiced said.

"WOW… his voice his husky-like," Peach said as hearts began in her eyes.

Eliza hugged him and took her necklace.

"See this?"

Then took out Nite's necklace.

"And see his? It means no one touches him," she said, defending her boyfriend.

"You even made their necklaces," Zelda said.

"Of course. Nite, Eliza, I have created a world for you two to stay in, it is very safe and no one will bother you, is that okay?"

"Yes, that is fine," she said.

"Good, if you go to the transporter, the world should say Plaza of Light. Go there and rest, you may visit Zelda again and everybody here, just ask Master Hand for permission, okay?" RedFly said to the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, thank you,"

_"Redbutterfly25, it is time," _Master Hand announced.

"Okay!"

She walked to the transporter room. Everybody followed her and say good-bye.

"Thank you all for coming to say good-bye to me. I feel special," she said.

"No problem," they said.

"It is time now Redbutterfly25, please step into the transporter," Master Hand said.

She nodded and stepped into the transporter and waited for a bit.

_"Transporting. Designated place: Earth. Please hold on tight and do not move during the ride,"_ The machine voice said.

She started to disappear starting from her feet.

"Good-bye RedFly!" Everybody said.

She started to cry, they were so kind to her and she knew she was going to miss it very much, because this was her first and last time here.

"Zelda!" She said.

She looked at her.

"Promise me… that one day we will meet again!" She said.

"Of course! I promise, please visit me again RedFly, I'll surely miss you and your energetic behavior! Thank you again; I couldn't have anything more,"

Her tears fell down.

"No way… there was one more thing I wanted to do!" She said.

"Really? What?"

"I wanted-" she was cut off. She disappeared fully going back to Earth where she belonged.

_"I wanted… you to be my sister..." _her last thoughts were before heading down the Earth.

"I didn't hear it," Zelda said.

"Don't worry Zelda, I know what she wanted. A little part of her is inside of us, so don't worry," Eliza said.

"We should be going too," Nite said.

They walked in the transporter.

_"Transporting, Designated place: Plaza of Light. Please do not move during the ride and please hold on tight," _the machine voiced said.

"We'll come and visit again, I promise!" Eliza said.

"Yeah, see you guys!" Nite said as he waved good-bye.

They were transported out.

"Wow, Nite and Eliza… are actually real people now…" Ike said.

"Yes, I am deeply honored by RedFly for making them real, and I do hope to see her again,"

"Yeah, me too," Ike said.

Everybody went upstairs and out in the courtyard. They enjoyed the rest of the day. Especially Zelda, she was thinking of a new book already, but now with a character whose energy was so big and her smile was so happy, maybe her life would be changed…

* * *

YAY~ YAY~ YAY~ I FINALLY FINISHED! I'm so happy to say that the story turned out pretty well, I was going to rush through it but then when I actually typed some more, I thought wow, its pretty good! Yes, I was the special guest on my own story and I like it because NOW Nite and Eliza are real people! They will be featured in my DS Love story and take a look at it when you can!

Yay! Comment and review please~ It will be greatly appreciated!

Also tune in my other story DS Love, also deals with Zelda and a secret character and visit my profile if you get the chance~

Redbutterfly25 signin off~


End file.
